ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Calderone
Jo Calderone is a new male model picked up by SHOWstudio in Sicily, who plays as an alter-ego to Lady Gaga. A photo shoot was made for Vogue Hommes Japan Issue 5 of 2010 by Nick Knight and stylist, Nicola Formichetti. When these photos were first released, it was rumored to have been Gaga, but official confirmation wasn't released until August 23rd, when a video of an interview with Semi Precious Weapons was posted, where they mentioned that the two were in fact, the same person.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvVhQavI3UE (Vogue Hommes) Interview by Jo-Ann Furniss *'Where are you from?' Palermo, Sicily *'How wouldyou describe what you do/ your occupation?' Mechanic for my dad's business. This is the first time I've had my picture taken. *'When did you discover you wanted to do this?' Well, I always helped my dad at work, since I was a kid. I thought it would be fun to have my picture taken. *'What are your ambitions?' I'd love to own my own car shop, I have a bunch of my own ‘muscle’ cars. Maybe if I take some more pictures I can afford it. *'What is your relationship to Lady Gaga?' I met her at a shoot Nick Knight was doing. She's fuckin beautiful, and funny, and interesting. I was a little nervous for Nick to start shooting. She said, "Don't be baby, you were "born this way." I took her out after. The rest is private ;) *'How do you feel about music now?' I love rock n roll, and old Frank SInatra and Dean Martin. But .. doing is pretty cool too. She's not like anyone else. All the girls ? love her. *'What are your hopes?' I wanna make my dad proud, fin a hot blond with six-inch heels ? hopefully keep working with Nick. He's like a dad to me ?. *'What are your fears? '''That won't happen. *'What is the best thing that ever happened to you?' Meeting Nicola (Formichetti) in Motto! Now I'm in London talking, ? and meeting hot girls. *'What is the worst thing that ever happened to you?' I got cuffed once for pissing in public, I had my pants down. Ha. *'What makes you happy?' My bikes. And my car "Sofia". *'What makes you sad?' When other people are. *'If there is one thing you could change about yourself what would it be? Ha. I guess. Nothing. Gaga said "I was born this way." *'''What is your greatest fault? I'm insecure sometimes. *'What is your greatest strength?' I'm good at my job. *'Who are your heroes?' Elvis. *'Who are your vilains?' Elvis. Ha! *'What is your favourite place?' The house I grew up in Sicily. *'How would you describe your style?' White tee-shirt and jeans. Nicola gets me fancy stuff now though. ? getting used to it. *'How would you sum yourself up in five key words?' I. Was. Born. This. Way. http://www.voguehommes.jp/ Images Vogue Hommes Japan 01.jpg|Cover. Vogue Hommes Japan 02.jpg|Cover. Vogue Hommes Japan 03.jpg|Cover. Vogue Hommes Japan 04.jpg Vogue Hommes Japan 05.jpg Vogue Hommes Japan 06.jpg Jo Calderone 06.jpg Jo Calderone 07.jpg Jo Calderone 08.jpg Jo Calderone 09.jpg Jo Calderone 10.jpg Jo Calderone 11.jpg Jo Calderone 01.jpg Jo Calderone 02.jpg Jo Calderone 03.jpg Jo Calderone 04.jpg Jo Calderone 05.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg Reference